The Buddy System
by iheartflashpoint
Summary: The team goes for a day at the amusement park! Another comedic oneshot :D


**Haha, so I have written one-shots about Team One parties, trips to the beach, so why not write one about a day at the amusement park?**

**Another one of my pointless comedic oneshots!**

**Enjoy.**

_Wow. 30-some year old men climbing into rides made for 16 year olds, this should be exciting. Thank God for tiny Jules. _Greg thought, seeing his team line up at the gate waiting for the man to take their money for tickets.

"Ooh! Ooh! Lou! We just have to ride that one right there! Bomb Brigade!" Spike jumped up and down, geared up with a camera his mom bought him so she could make a scrapbook of the Team field trip.

"I cant wait! Did you hear that it actually makes explosion sounds when the ball cars hit together!" Lou said excitedly.

"Dude, no way!" Spike ran up to the gate. "Man! What time is it!?"

"2 minutes Spike. Its almost 9." Ed yelled from behind, laughing at his childish attitude.

"Well, I hope today goes by slowly because my mom says I have to be home by 2 for her book club meeting. She wants me to meet the ladies." Spike complained.

"Oh, Nice Spike! You have to teach us how to knit too at the next briefing." Ed replied.

"Okay team, this is what I like to call a _bonding_ day, please don't get into to much trouble." Greg explained to his team.

"Woohoo!" Spike yelled as the gate opened and he and Lou flew past the booth, grabbing their tickets and bolting for the _Bomb Brigade_ ride.

"So Jules, where should we go first?" Sam asked her as they walked away from the group quickly to get out of sight and enjoy a fun winter day at the amusement park together. They knew the team had enough knowledge to know they were back together, but nothing was ever said to them because of their professional manner at work.

"Hmm. I don't know. Maybe we could go ride the _Vortex._" She smiled, taking his hand as they made their way through the growing crowd of guests.

"Are you sure? Its pretty scary." Sam checked.

"Baby, I'm sure, but you have to promise to ride with me just incase."

"Fine with me." He wrapped his arm around her as he handed the man the tickets required for the ride.

Sam settled down into the incased car, made to flip and turn as it rose through the air, and then allowed Jules to nestle in his lap.

Placing her head on his chest Sam spoke, "Ready for this?"

"Im ready for anything."

******

"Oh. My. Gosh." Spike studdered, stepping off of the ride.

"Oh. My. Gosh." Lou murmured, stepping beside him.

"That was-" Spike began.

"Amazing." Lou completed.

"Lets go again!" Spike jerked Lou's shoulder as they ran to the back of the line.

*******

"So gentlemen, what should we do?" Wordy asked Greg and Ed, as they headed through the hungry guests near all of the food stands.

"We could follow Sam and Jules." Ed prompted.

"I like that idea." Greg said, hoping he wouldn't be forced on any rides.

"Well, we better find them then." Wordy said in return.

*******  
"That was really fun." Jules smiled, stepping out of the car holding Sam's hand.

"Where should we go next?" Sam asked being tugged by Jules' small hand.

"You choose."

"Well, you may think it's a bit lame, but I had those in mind." Sam pointed across the park.

"Swan boats?" She giggled.

"Well, yeah. I mean, the guys would never look there."

"Okay, fine."

_Oh dear God I better not get wet. _Jules thought.

_Damn, I hope she gets wet._ Sam's thoughts contradicted hers.

"Here Jules let's get in here." Sam took her hand and sat her in the boat.

About 5 minutes later, they stepped out.

"That was a lot of fun Sammy." She kissed him, pulling him down to her height, passionately.

"Yeah it was." Sam said as he took a breath and went back to kissing her, stroking her brown curled hair.

****  
"HAHA! Get a load of this Lou!" Spike whispered as they ducked behind the trashcan, getting a clear view of Sam and Jules.

"Yuck, public display of affection!" Lou joked.

Click, click.

Spike took two pictures of the couple making out in front of the exit for the Swan boats.

"Dude! We are so gonna hang these around the station!" Lou joked as Spike rose back to his feet and they watched from the distance, laughing at every possible second.

*******

"Damn it." Ed sniped as they hunted through the crowds of kids being led by their frantic parents through the crowds of people. "Where are they!?"

"Okay, Im taking a break." Greg settled onto a bench, taking a snap out of cotton candy.

"Okay, What did the fluffy food do to you!?" Wordy joked, sitting next to him.

"These kids. They just run off." Greg complained jokingly about Sam and Jules.

"Oh my gosh! Boss, We have to try that!" Ed yelled, pointing to the rollercoaster named Police Chase. "Woah! Guys! The cars look like police cars!"

Wordy jerked Greg by the shoulder as they raced after Ed who had already made it to the line.

"Guys, I think Im gonna hurl!" Greg complained, seeing the flips and turns of the rollercoaster as it flew past the line.

"Oh come on!" Ed pulled Greg farther up in line.

********

"Where to next baby?" Sam wrapped around Jules, kissing her neck as she fumbled through her purse.

"Damn. Where is my camera?" She threw receipts and random items onto the bench beside her. "Sammy, where did you put it?" She turned and grabbed his shoulders.

"Hmm. I don't know, find it." He grinned and started running, looking back to make sure she was following.

"Sam!" She tossed everything in her back and ran after him.

He froze and caught her in her steps. She fumbled through his jacket pocket to find her thin, plum colored camera resting in the warm fleece.

"Come here." She grabbed his jacket and pulled him close to her, getting a perfect picture of the two of them. "Thank you." She smiled and kissed him quickly, tossing the camera into her bag.

"Anytime, I better get a copy of it though." He said, kissing her back.

"Of course." She smiled in return. "Let's go take a rest."

"How about the merry-go-round? That's relaxing." Sam took her hand and led her through the crowd.

"Sam, what if the guy's find us?" She questioned, pausing in her steps.

"Well, Firstly, I don't know why they would be in the kiddie rides, an secondly, at least we are practicing the buddy program so that no one gets lost!" Sam explained, leading her to the line.

"Sam, we have a problem. You look like a freakin dad to me! There are kids here taller than me!" She complained.

"Oh well, hop on." He signaled for her to get on his back, she hesitated, then took up the offer.

"Lets go!" He called out as he stepped up onto the ride and let her slid off into one of the rocking benches.

********

"Woah. That was FUN!" Ed yelled as the three grown men stepped off the ride.

A green Greg wobbled as he finally caught up with his senses.

"Where to next?" Wordy asked, seeing the guys heading off without him.

"I think chubby here could use something like the balloon darts." Ed joked.

"Yeah, that's sounds good." Greg mumbled.

Looking at the map, Ed spoke, "Oh, look! It's in the kiddie ride section, here Greg belongs!"

Wordy laughed as he saw the serious look cross Greg's face. "Where the hell is that?" Greg growled.

"Guy's its right over there, don't get your panties in a wad!" Ed joked back as they walked towards the stand.

"Damn, I hate that music." Ed complained, listening to the sounds of the merry-go- rounds and the kids cheering.

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Wordy commented, having three daughters he heard the kiddie sounds a lot.

******

"WOOHOO!" Spike yelled as Lou chased after him. "Today has been so much fun! I love rides, food, and we got some great shots of Sam and Jules!"

"Yeah, lets go over to the guys." Lou replied, seeing Greg, Wordy, and Ed throwing darts.

"Yeah!" Spike shouted, "Hey Guys!"

"Spikey!" Ed replied, giving him a high-five.

"Boss, you okay? You look a bit… green?" Lou questioned.

Greg nodded simply and went back to throwing his darts.

"We have to do this ag-… Oh my gosh!" Ed began, looking over to the rides.

"HAHAHAHAHA!!!!" Spike and Lou bursted out laughing with the rest of the group at what they saw.

******

"This is relaxing." Jules smiled as she laid across the bench that slowly rocked back and forth as the ride went in a slow circle.

"Yeah it is." Sam leaned his head down, placing his lips on hers as she pulled her head up to his. She placed her head on his chest until she saw a bright flash. "Sam. Sam! Look!"

"Hey Guys! Smile!" Spike yelled as the camera flashed again, getting the pictures by the second.

"Damn it!" She yelled as the ride came to a stop and she jerked Sam to follow her.

"Awe! You two look adorable!" Ed joked as the couple walked towards them, Jules seriously pissed off.

"Well Spike! I hope your mom enjoys the pictures!" Jules yelled as she saw it was Spike taking the PG rated snapshots.

"AHH! Mom! No! I have to go!" Spike scurried off with a flash, laughter coming from behind him.

"Well, I guess you caught us." Sam said nonchalantly, wrapping his arms over Jules' shoulder.

"Yeah, we did!" Ed joked back.

"Oh well, Im too nauseous to discip-." Greg ran to throw up.

"You get to ride with him!" Jules joked, seeing the disgusted look on Ed's face.

"Well, we are heading back to the station, fun day guys." Sam spoke as he took Jules' hand and walked towards the trucks.

"Yeah guys, maybe we should go find Greg and get a move on." Wordy told Ed, and Lou as they fought through the crowd to see Greg in the bushes.

"Let's go Boss!" Ed yelled, getting him to walk back with them to the trucks.

******

"Phew! 1:59!" Spike sighed as he bulleted through the front yard and into his house.

"Michael Scarlatti! You are back with 28 seconds to spare!" Spike's mother yelled as she rose from the couch, surrounded by 5 older ladies prepped with their books, knitting needles and yarn.

"Sorry mom, I got held up with the team." Spike defended.

"Well, let me see the pictures! Come on Mikey give me the camera!" She demanded to see the camera as she saw it popping out of his pocket.

"Um, nah, I didn't get any good pictures." He sighed.

"Oh Snuckums, give it to me! We want to see what a great little photographer you are!" His mom asked nicely once more, then charging for his hand as it reached his pocket.

"Thank you." She smiled and kissed his cheek as he ran to his bedroom in the basement.

"Come here ladies!" She went to grab her laptop as the women piled on the couch around her.

_Uploading._

Looks of disgust, shock, and anger smeared across their thick makeup.

"Michael Scarlatti! Get your soon- to- be- raw- bottom down here!" His mother yelled as she saw the pictures stretch at full screen.

Spike walked up the stairs slowly, "Yeah mom?" He asked in a hushed tone.

"I see this very inappropriate! Ladies follow me!" The women all filed into his mom's car, and she backed quickly out of the driveway, a stack of pictures in her hand.

****

"Guys, I hope you all had fun today. We are working the dawn shift tomorrow, so be here at 4 am sharp!" Greg commanded as Ed, Jules, Sam, Lou, and Wordy sat at the briefing room table. "Someone needs to make sure Spike hears what ti-," Greg was interrupted.

"Excuse me!" Spike mom, followed by a herd of old ladies pushed through the station and into the briefing room.

"Oh shit." Jules whispered as she slid down into her chair next to Sam.

Lou bursted out laughing as he saw Spike wasn't with them, and he saw what his mom had in her hands.

"Yes Mrs. Scarlatti, can I help you?" Greg asked professionally, biting his tongue at the sight.

"Yes! My little booger britches had a camera today for his field trip with you guys, and he brings back this!" She shot the pictures to the table, all eyes moving to Sam and Jules who had sunk completely down into their chairs.

"Im really sorry , I will take care of this." Greg reassured her jokingly.

"Thank you! Ladies let's go!" She shouted as the ladies marched along back to her car.

"Poor Spike." Lou joked as the guys started looking through the pictures of Sam and Jules kissing.

"Gosh Jules, you and Sam need to stop this public display of affection thing you two have going!" Ed joked as he saw a picture of Sam kissing Jules on the merry-go-round, with a kid passing by.

They looked to each other, a smile on their faces as the guys continued to flip through the pictures laughing their ass's off.

_**HAHA. Hope you liked it :D Review Please!**_


End file.
